What's Left Of Us
by sibunagleek111
Summary: when somthing starts happening to the people nina cares about what will happen? was it an accident of on perpuse? will they be albe to recover?
1. when it started there was just one

**Nina's POV**

"Is it just me or does Patricia look pale today?" I asked Joy as she sat down beside me

"Nah I bet it's just her Goth makeup" she answered with a shrug

"Patricia hasn't said anything all day and that's weird for Patricia" Eddie swang into the couch as he spoke.

We both rouse from the couch and walked over the Patricia I glanced at Eddie he had the same worried look on his face that I did, I glanced back at Joy a smirk was fading from her face but I assume Jerome just said something funny, Patricia didn't do anything when we approached she didn't even move.

"Hey Yacker?" Eddie said into her ear.

Patricia snapped her neck in his direction "sorry I guess I kinda zoned out there" she smiled

"Are you ok" I asked "Yeah I guess I'm a little dizzy I guess" she replied with a bored look

"Do you want to go back to Anubis?" Eddie asked

"No I'm FINE" she groaned

"OK, OK, OK I surrender" Eddie stood up and started to back away with his hands in the air, Patricia and I stared laughing hysterically.

* * *

For the rest of the day I couldn't help still being worried about Patricia her face got paler and she was less focused than usual. I brushed it off until we got back to the house Patricia suddenly passed out falling into Eddie's arms- Eddie dropped her in fright and started yelling her name.

"PATRICIA"I started to yell, Amber started walking and then running back and forth and freaking out "Amber, please go get Trudy" I screamed lowering myself over Eddie's back shaking Patricia's leg.

"Mara call an ambulance!" Jerome yelled running down the stairs followed by Joy.

"Oh My God!" she yelled "what happened?" and fell to her knees

"I don't know" Eddie said either about to freak out or cry.

* * *

We all stood around Patricia until the ambulance came. Eddie and I sat in the back of the ambulance with Patricia who the doctors say has slipped into a coma

"Eddie?" I asked placing my head on his shoulder

"Yeah" he replied

"Who'd do this, because what happened to her isn't normal"

"What, why would anyone poison Patricia, oh wait…."

"But I don't understand why anyone would go so far as to poison her" I said slapping his chest.

We sat in the waiting room of the hospital with everyone else at 1:00am both Alfie and Jerome had fallen asleep twice but no one knew who poisoned Patricia, everyone had a clue but no-one really knew.


	2. Who'd do this?

Patricia wasn't getting any better, after 2 week she wasn't awake, but no-one knew who did that to her, who'd hate her that much, but then it wasn't just Patricia 3 days later Alfie fell in science then Amber at dinner just 4 hours later something was clearly not right, someone was taking out Sibuna, Fabian seemed to think it was Victor.

* * *

"The doctors say it's Arsenic and we have to watch out unless we want to go into a coma too" Mara sighed dropping her phone on the couch next to me

"Ok will someone come with me to pick up my Grandma at the airport?" I asked rising from the couch.

"I'll go!" Joy jumped off her chair at once

"Kay come on" I shrugged and we left but not before a quick kiss on the cheek from Fabian

"hey Nina?" she asked from the other side of the taxi "isn't your Gran like really sick?"

"Kinda I guess" I said looking out the window

"Where's she staying?"

"In Patricia's bed" I sighed

"Oh ok" she looked down

"Gran" I screamed as we arrived at the airport, she was hobbling off the plane and smiled when she saw me.

"Ah Gran" I said after giving her a quick hug "this is Joy, she willingly agreed to come pick you up"

"Willingly? Huh" Gran smiled "are you sure she didn't make you?"

"Surprisingly not" she laughed as we left the airport

* * *

Later that night I sat next to Fabian, feeling warm and safe under his arm when everything went to shit.

"I'm going to get a drink" said joy brushing passed Eddie and Jerome who were playing cards as she went

"Oh I need one too" said Fabian rising from our seat

"IT IS 10 'O' CLOCK" Victor began "YOU HAVE FIVE MIN…." there was a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen "WHO DARES DISTURB MY SIGNITURE SPEECH" Yelled Victor storming of towards the kitchen, everyone followed

"FABIAN!" "NO" I screamed and feel to my boyfriend's pale convulsing body "Joy why didn't you say anything?"

"I….I…. didn't…know.." tears in her eyes

"It's ok Joy, I think she's just a little shaken up that's all, now Mara please call and ambulance QUICKLY" said Trudy

"Fabian, no please come on stay with me come on" I cried Jerome leaning over my me holding my shoulder

* * *

I sat in the hospital waiting for the 4th time since this all started I sat next to Jerome for nearly 5 hours before Trudy entered the room

"Well the Police have decided to get involved" she sighed

"Really now took them long enough" I said

"Nina it's only been 2 weeks" she replied

"2 weeks 4 people, in a month 8 people"

"Not now the police have gotten involved Nina"

"How do you know they're gonna figure it out"

"I don't"

"Exactly, who do you know someone's not gonna die next!" I screamed

"I don't Nina"

Just then Eddie came into the room

"It's ok he's ok they say he got less of the poison than anyone else he's not awake or but it's not gonna take as long for him to get better"

"Well that's good news at least" sighed Jerome

* * *

Later that night I got back to Anubis from the hospital to find everyone crowded around a room upstairs.

"Nina call the Ambulance again" Said Mara

"Why what happened?"

"Nina it's your Grandma" Jerome said

"What? no, no, no, no!" I started crying pushing past everyone in my way, I fell to my knees at the site of her the two people I loved most gone in one day I couldn't take it I just sat there and cried when the ambulance came I barely moved I didn't go back to the hospital I just sat there crying.

It wasn't just Sibuna anymore.


	3. Could it get any worse?

**Nina's PVO**

"Fabian, your Grandma, Amber, Alfie and of course Patricia and now Trudy where now all in the hospital each one not looking good so we've decided to interview each one if you've seen anything or heard anything" said the Officer

"ok, see nothing to worry about" said Mr Sweet trying to seem calm

"well start with Joy"

* * *

I waited a few hours until they called on me

"Nina you were present though who many incidents?" The officer asked

"um 5 I wasn't here when Trudy.. you know" I managed

"yes we understand" said the officer

They continued to asked me weirdly unrelated questions for 45 minutes until they came to their diction they sat us down in the lounge room of Anubis

* * *

"Nina we believe that she is doing this horrible poisoning because of either because of home sickness or large delusions" the officer said with a slight smile

"WHAT?" Jerome Said "there's no way that Nina did this why would she poison her own friends, her boyfriend, her Grandmother for Christ sake" I was secretly thanking Jerome he knew the truth

"Miss Martin were gonna need you to come with us for further questioning" said the officer as I'm leaving I hear Joy mumble something under her breath but I brushed it off I was too worried about what was coming.

* * *

Sitting in the back of a police car thinking could it get any worse, with the eyes of a police officer staring down at me made me feel awful but I knew I was innocent.

"Miss martin there is a call for you" the officer said and hannded me a small mobile

"Hello" i spoke shaking

"Nina?" Jerome's voice came through the phone

"yeah" I answered

"Um I have some really bad news" his voice sounded rushed and worried it scared me

"What is it, is everyone ok?" I screamed into the phone

"Nina" he stuttered "your grandma she's-"

"No, no she, she isn't is she?"

"yes" he said in what felt like slow motion everything after that did, I slid down the wall with the phone still in my hand I could hear Jerome's voice yelling through the phone and some police officer telling me I could go but I didn't want to go I wanted to stay right where I was, I felt numb I was dizzy, I felt sick then everything went black.

* * *

"Nina?, Nina!" I open my eyes to see Jerome's relived face "ahh Nina are you ok"

"No, no I'm really not"

"it's ok if you want to cry" he said pulling me up towards him

"uh, um ,yeah I wanna cry" I begin to cry not just sobs but crying real tears I wanted then to go back in but they didn't I was crying I hated feeling like this helpless in front of Jerome, but I wasn't alone I could feel Jerome's warm tears reeling down my back I look up to see him smiling down at me.


End file.
